


Booksmart

by Rylee_200



Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Eventual sexy times, Ezra is secretly a sweetheart, F/M, Human/Monster Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylee_200/pseuds/Rylee_200
Summary: A tiefling on the human side of town And a human girl bound to get to know him. If you enjoy the first chapter be sure to let me know so I’ll write more chapters!





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fandom work I’ve ever written so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!

When you walked into your town bookstore that morning, you were definitely not expecting to see a handsome tiefling working the register. Sure, monsters and humans lived together in -relative- peace, but it wasn’t common to see one working on the human side of town. You walk up to him and ask “where’s Reggie?” Reggie was the -very- human old man who usually worked during the week. The tiefling standing in front of you was way cuter, but also very unexected. He looked up from his book and smiled, (damn why was he so cute?! Focus Wren!) After a moment he replied, “well he’s out of town this week and he asked me to cover the shop for him.” He turns his head and looks back down at his book. Oh. Well that was definitely not the conversation starter I had hoped it would be. I walk away, defeated for the time being. I start browsing around the store, thinking to myself all the while. I wonder if he has a girlfriend, I thought. With cheekbones like his I’d be suprised if he didn’t, honestly. In my distracted state I managed to trip over a small display of new arrivals. And hell if it didn’t make a loud ruckus. I smacked myself internally, dammit Wren! Now you have to clean this all up. I hurried to collect the fallen novels and put them back, but apparently I had caught the attention of the tiefling working before. However, being the absolute klutz I am, didn’t realize he was standing so close, and promptly stood up. This resulted in my head hitting right under his jaw. “Ouch!” I exclaimed. Then turned around, horrified after I saw whom I’d hit. “I’m so sorry!” I exclaimed, an embarrassed blush quickly forming on my cheeks. He just smirked and rubbed his jaw. Damn, his jaw, why does it look so sculpted- I was quickly drawn out of my thoughts when he cleared his throat. And I turned away, embarrassed he had caught me staring. “Do you enjoy knocking over displays? Or is this your way of getting my attention?” He said, playfully. My embarrassment was gone, replaced with annoyance from his smugness. “I’ll have you know that I did knock down this display on purpose.” I replied. I mentally smacked myself, again. Now I look like an asshole. He just gave me a look and asked “Then why were you cleaning it up?” I didn’t have an answer for that, and I was embarrassing myself even further, so I quickly shoved the books into his hands and ran out of the store. Well, that went well, I thought sarcastically. Now I have to wait an entire week to go back there, good job. There goes any chance I had to flirt with him either. He probably thinks I’m some sort of crazy person now. I walked home quickly, never turning back for fear someone would somehow know I completely embarrassed myself in front of a cute bookstore clerk. When I got into my building, I quickly unlocked my door and slammed it behind me. Whew. I finally breathed out a sigh of relief and decided I’d just try and watch some tv in bed to try and distract myself. But when I got into bed all I could think about was him. God, I didn’t even know his name! Why was I obsessing over him? It must’ve been his gorgeous long hair or his broad shoulders and amazingly fit body or- snap out of it! Traitorous brain. I huffed and finally gave in. I needed to know who he was, he probably had a girlfriend already, I thought to myself. I opened my computer and began my search. It was difficult without a name, and not many male tieflings spend too much time on the human side of town. I checked FaceSpace, MonstersOnly.Com, and a few other sites, with no luck. Defeated, I started to shut down my laptop until I noticed an article, with a small picture of a tiefling in the corner. I quickly clicked on it. “First Tiefling Accepted Into Prestigious Ivy League School.” The article title read. I was shocked, that was incredible! Sure, legally the can’t turn away monsters from primarily human schools, but that doesn’t mean they wouldn’t try and turn them away for “a totally unrelated reason.” Dumbfounded, I checked the picture. Yep, that was definitely him. He was dressed in smarter clothes and had on a pair of, admittedly adorable, glasses but I’d recognize that face anywhere. Ezra Micheal was apparently his name, and he was apparently top of his class, in all AP classes. Wow, I was certainly impressed. I had been a good student, sure, but not 4.0 all four years. I closed the laptop after, not finding much else of interest. I went to sleep that night thinking I had to go back to the bookshop. Because for some reason, I just needed to know more about him.


	2. MonstersOnly.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren realizes she needs to know more about our genius tiefling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Make sure to leave kudos/constructive criticism please so I know how to improve my story! If anyone ends up liking it let me know so I can come up with an update schedule :)

I woke up with a start. Of course I had dreamed of him. I couldn’t get him off my damn mind. Sure, he was handsome and smart, but other than that I knew nothing about him. He could already have a girlfriend. Or worse, he might not be into humans at all. I shook the thought from my head. No, I thought to myself, don’t think like that. I frowned. However, being undeterred from my again traitorous brain, I started researching him again. With a name it become so much easier. I started with the human websites, then, finding nothing, moved on to MonstersOnly.com. Technically, humans weren’t banned from using the sight, but they weren’t exactly welcomed either. You see, some monsters tend to believe that humans only want them around as a fetish to fulfill their sexual desires. While sadly this is the case for some, some humans really only want a lasting relationship, regardless of species. I move my mouse to the “create an account” button, and begin filling out the questionare. What species are you looking for? I scrolled down to click “tiefling.” After the questionare was finished, I started browsing profiles. “How many tiefling Ezra’s could their possibly be?” I thought. Wrong question to ask. There were dozens in my city alone. “Dammit!” I exclaimed, perhaps a little too harshly. Some didn’t even have profile pictures, done where too old, and some where catergorized as looking for “one night stands only.” Just as I was about to close my laptop, I heard a soft “ping!” Come from inside. Confused, I open it again. And there, in my matches list, was Ezra Micheal. 

I took a sharp intake of breath. Quickly I saw “Ezra is typing” in the chat box. I hurriedly shut the laptop. Ezra was messaging me! Me of all people! Okay Wren, it’s not that big of a deal, he’s only the hottest tiefling you’ve ever seen. Well, at least I know he doesn’t have a girlfriend now. Eventually I calm myself down enough to open my computer again, and the message simply reads “what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this ;)” Oh, so he’s a cheese-ball then. I smirk a little. Maybe he doesn’t recognize me? No, that’s impossible, I think to myself. I look exactly the same in my profile picture as i did when I first saw him just yesterday. Realizing I had left his message on read, I quickly typed out a snarky response. “A girl like me huh? Maybe I’m looking for a guy like you.” Before I could think twice, I hit send. Oh god! I think, why did I send that?? I never flirt with guys like this! What if he thinks I’m coming on too strong? All types of scenarios start entering my head, and they become overwhelming. I hear another soft “ping!” That brings me out of my thoughts. “A guy like me huh? Well you found him, sweetheart. What are you gonna do with him?” I flushed bright pink. What do I say to that? I contemplate texting Brooke, my best friend, for advice, before I hear another message beep. “Meet me at the bookstore tonight at 8, I have a surprise for you.” My jaw dropped. Literally. Now I REALLY needed to text Brooke. I quickly condensed the entire situation into a text and hit send. A few minutes later I hear my phone ring. Before I can get a word out I hear “NO WAY!” YOU DID NOT SCORE A DATE WITH EZRA MICHEAL. HES THE HOTTEST TIEFLING IVE EVER SEEN!” I quickly interject “Brooke!” “Calm down, please! I need your help. I don’t know what to wear or what to say-“ before I can even finish my sentence she exclaims “don’t worry love, I’ll be over in five! I’ll take care of everything.” And hangs up. Well. That went well, I think, only a little sarcastically. I wonder how she knows him. Maybe she read that article too? Hm. I’ll just have to ask her about it when she gets here. Just then, I’m pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. 

Surprise suprise, it’s Brooke with an armload of makeup, hair tools, and a very, very, revealing dress. “Woah. What’s all this for?” I ask. She just looks at me like I’ve grown another head. “You don’t know who he is, do you?” She responds, not answering my question. “No, I guess not.” I reply, hesitantly. She practically squeals the next sentence, “he’s only the son of the most powerful businessman in town! His dad owns almost every public building in the entire city! Human or monster, his company owns it.” Holy shit, I think. What have I gotten myself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s me again! Sorry to be a bother but if you enjoy the story please let me know how I can improve/ if you want regular updates. Thanks! (Also I’m sorry there’s not much Ezra in this chapter, there will def be more next chapter!)


	3. The meeting (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update: this will not be a short smut story. There will however be some in the story. I’m going to continue writing this and make it into a lobger story. Alright move on to the story now!

Freaking out? Me? Oh never. Just going on a date with the richest and hottest tiefling in town. Wait, was this a date? Oh no what if I’m thinking too much into this.   
I was snapped out of my thoughts by Brooke, who sat me down in front of my vanity mirror, quite harshly, might I add. I scowled at her, but she didn’t notice. She was too busy opening different containers of makeup and turning on the curling iron. It all looked very daunting. I stared at myself in the mirror. Sure, I was maybe mildly attractive. But i was plain. Nothing stood out. Plain, straight brown hair, dull green eyes. Average body type. Nothing to make me stand out. Especially to someone as attractive as him. I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts as Brooke started yanking my hair back. “Ouch! What was that for?” I exclaimed. She just smirked a little. “Oops, sorry. Just trying to brush this rats nest.”   
An hour after being poked, prodded, and slathered with makeup, I was finally done. I looked at myself in the mirror. “Hm, maybe this does make me look better.” I think. I don’t dare give Brooke the satisfaction of knowing she’s right though, so I keep the thought to myself.   
“Go get ‘em!” She practically squealed.   
I smile in spite of myself. “I’ll try”, I reply as I walk out the door. 

When I get to the bookstore, The lights are all off. Hm. That’s strange. I try the door, and surprisingly it opens. I look around, finally calling out “Ezra?” After saying this a few times, I’m about to give up. This must’ve just been a prank, I think. A girl like him wouldn’t go for a girl like me. I turn to leave, defeated. When I hear some shuffling behind me, before I can turn around, someone puts their hands over my eyes. 

I freak out. I slam my heel into the attackers foot, elbow him in the ribs, and push him as far away from me as I can manage. Before I can get out the door I hear “dammit Wren, it’s me!” I recognize his voice. Holy shit. What did I just do. 

I turn around, completely embarrassed. “Oh my god I’m so sorry!” But to my surprise, he was smiling a little. 

“Damn, you’re stronger than you look” he says.

I blush, And reply “uh well I took some self-defense classes a while back. I never thought I’d have to use them though.” 

“Well. I definitely learned my lesson. I’m never getting on your bad side again.” He replies, still smiling.   
“Well do you still want to see your surprise, or?” 

I respond quickly “oh yes! Of course” damn. Now I sound too eager. 

He smiles again. That smile. Oh man. And His lips- I’m pulled out of my trance when he starts leading me into the back room. His hand is on the small of my back and it just feels like it belongs there. I don’t move it either. 

When we step into the back room, I’m astonished. There’s a small table with candles and dinner set on top. The rest of the room holds the boxes of new books they just got in. It’s heaven to me. He leads me to the table and pulls out a chair for me. 

“Thank you.” I reply, still astounded by the twinkling fairy lights he’s put up.   
The dinner is fairly quiet, him asking some standard questions, me answering. Then out of the blue, he blurts out “So why did you go for me huh? A tiefling. Is it like a fetish or something?” 

I just looked at him. Mouth agape. Then a wave of anger hit me “a fetish huh? That’s what you think this is? Why do all this then? Huh? A human girl must have some kind of tricks up her sleeve if she likes someone other than a human right? I can’t just be attracted to a cute guy I met? It has to be all about species! I stand up quickly And turn to walk out of the store, when he grabs my wrist. 

“Wait.” He says. “I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s just, I’ve been a fetish for many women in the past, and I wanted to make sure that’s not what this was.” He looks down, seemingly more shy and says “I’m sorry, really. But you have to understand” 

I soften a bit. And sit back down. “I understand. But that’s not what this -I point between me and him- is.” “I really do want to get to know you better.”

He smiles at me. And then the smirk returns “So. You think I’m cute huh?” 

I roll my eyes. “That’s what you got out of all that!” 

He just smiles, and takes my hand, and starts rubbing lazy circles on it with his thumb. I forget he didn’t answrr my question. Oh man. A simple touch like that shouldn’t set my entire hand on fire like it does. I wonder if he feels it too. My question is answered though we he looks into my eyes and there’s a fire there that wasn’t there earlier. 

A newfound confidence enters me, and I before I loose it I ask “do you want to go back to my place?” 

He nods, still smirking a little. And we blow out the candles before leaving and heading back to my place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	4. The meeting (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)) what you’ve all been waiting for

When we get into my apartment, we both loose all control. His hands are all over me, touching and squeezing everything. He’s got me pressed up against a wall, and by god is he a phenomenal kisser. 

I can start to feel a tent in his pants as he’s pressed up against me and it just makes me want him more. Finally I break apart from him and start unbuttoning his shirt. Holy abs. He’s ripped. He leans down to whisper in my ear “like what you see?” I don’t respond. I just finish taking off his shirt and discard it on the floor. I decide it’s my turn to tease him. I turn around and motion for him to unzip my dress. As it hits the floor and I turn around I see his eyes darken. He looks me up and down, and almost primally, runs his tongue between his sharp teeth. I shiver involuntarily. Is it possible he’s gotten hotter? 

He picks me up without effort and throws me on the bed. I decide he still has too much clothes on so I reach up and start to unbuckle his jeans. He lets out a low hiss when I brush the tent in his underwear, so I decide to take those off too. Oh. My. God. He was huge. I don’t think I’ve ever been with someone even close to that size.   
He saw me staring and whisperers “don’t worry sweetheart. I’ll be gentle” he takes them off the rest of the way, discarding them. He starts kissing along my chest, and reaches behind me to unclasp my bra. After he takes it off he gently takes one at a time into his mouth, being careful to avoid his teeth.   
I let out a small moan and feel his dick twitch against my thigh. I decide to do it again.   
He leans down to whisper into my ear “you’re a tease” 

I decide I should show him what a tease really is, so I move his hands down to my thighs, and part them. He looks back up at me, hunger in his eyes. And I nod. He starts slowly, licking my clit and adding a finger to my tight hole. I moan again. Louder this time. He starts going faster and faster, adding another finger. 

“Ezra” I moan, out of breath. “Im gonna cum” 

He keeps going. I tangle my fingers into his hair and my thighs lock around his head. Soon I feel myself release all over his tongue and fingers. I let go of his hair and he gingerly removes my legs from around his head. 

“Do you think you’re ready now?” He asks. Being surprisingly sincere

I nod, unable to form words. 

He beings to thrust slowly into me. Stretching me farther than I’ve ever been before. I let out a low hiss. It stings a little. He stops. Letting me adjust. After a few seconds I nod again, and he goes farther into me, bottoming out. He starts slow, but I’m having none of that. I raise my hips up to meet his and soon he’s thrusting into me faster and faster, me letting out soft moans the whole time. I can’t form coherent thoughts. 

My only thought is “Ezra, don’t stop” so I say it. Apparently he enjoys that. I say his name again. I feel my orgasm building and building as my walls tighten around him. He feels this, and starts thrusting harder into me. “I’m gonna cum soon” he whispers. I look him straight in his eyes and nod again. I feel him about to release in me, so I squeeze my eyes shut and release onto him. He comes right after me. He pulls out, spent. And lays down next to me. Both sweaty and exhausted, we both fall asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter will be posted in a week! Hope you enjoyed ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! It’s a little short, I know. But I want your feedback on whether I should even continue before I post more :) leave kudos/comments please! And constructive criticism is always appreciated


End file.
